Второй шанс
by Mirenately
Summary: Они потеряли друг друга в глубинах времен. Его поиски оказались бесплодны. Но, возможно, у высшего разума совсем другие планы. И, возможно, им будет дарован второй шанс...Навеяно I, Magus: Memoirs of the prophet.


Второй шанс.

Пещера, где жил отшельник, в деревне считалась дурным местом, поэтому все очень удивились, когда незнакомка, бедная странница в рваном плаще, попросила провести ее туда, да еще предложила денег. Старейшина пытался отговорить ее от этого намерения – все без толку, она крепко стояла на своем. Мужчины, конечно, десять раз пустили слюну при виде суммы, которую она давала, но никто так и не переборол страх. Сообразив, что ей здесь ничего не светит, странница собралась искать помощи в другом месте, однако у самой околицы чья-то рука ухватила ее за плащ.

- Ты хочешь навестить старого пророка?

- Да, ты права, Леби, - Незнакомка улыбнулась худенькой темноволосой девочке лет 10-12, одетой в относительно чистое, но на двадцать раз перелатанное платьице. – И ты очень поможешь мне, если покажешь, где он живет.

- Откуда вы… - Девочка закашлялась, нехорошо так, с надрывом, показывая симптомы старой болезни. - …Знаете мое имя?

- Я знаю и помню многое, и, честно говоря, большую часть мне хотелось бы забыть… - Она склонила голову то ли задумавшись, то ли пряча слезы.

- Если я проведу вас, вы поможете ему? Мне не нужны деньги, только помогите ему! Мне больно…видеть…его…таким. – В янтарных глазах Леби появился странный блеск.

Незнакомка пару секунд казалась ошарашенной, затем кивнула и ласково погладила девочку по голове.

- Я сделаю все, что смогу. А теперь веди.

Их путь лежал в сторону старого леса, наполовину скрытого туманом. Среди жителей окрестных деревень ходили рассказы о чудовищах, обитавших в той земле. Находились даже очевидцы, якобы встречавшиеся лицом к лицу со страшными тварями, что наполовину звери, наполовину люди. Правда, им трудно было верить на слово, в основном из-за порядочного количества спиртного, которое они выхлебывали перед тем, как начать травить байки. И, тем не менее, у самой границы леса страннице стало по-настоящему жутко. Сплошная стена древесных стволов выглядела крайне недружелюбно. Густой мох обвивал корни и, казалось, пытался захватить землю вокруг, но под прямыми лучами солнца мгновенно высыхал и распадался в мельчайшую пыль.

Леби, однако, совсем не выглядела испуганной. По каким-то тайным приметам, известным только ей, девочка открыла тропинку среди вездесущего мха и молчаливых древесных стволов. Странно, но на нее не наползал туман, хотя и солнечные лучи тоже практически ее не касались. Леби поманила странницу за собой, предупреждая, что с тропы сходить нельзя, иначе и заплутать недолго.

- Ты не боишься. – Это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

- Здесь нечего бояться. Пророк показал мне эту тропинку, когда мы впервые встретились, и сказал, что никакое зло не сможет на нее ступить. Я сначала не верила, а потом поняла, что он чистую правду говорил. А еще у меня защитник есть. – Последнюю фразу она произнесла так, будто доверила незнакомке страшную тайну.

- Защитник?

- Да.

Девочка выудила из кармана, сделанного в подоле юбки, маленького котенка с сиреневой шерсткой и белым треугольником на лбу. Зверек открыл зеленые колдовские глаза и недоуменно уставился на странницу. Его носик с завидным упорством втягивал незнакомый запах. После полуминутного осмотра мордочка котенка приняла откровенно озадаченное выражение.

- Только не смейтесь, ладно? Альф…

- Великолепный защитник и храбрый воин. – Незнакомка ласково почесала зверька за ухом и произнесла непонятные девочке слова. – Приветствую, Альфадор. С реинкарнацией тебя!

Котенок мурлыкнул и потерся носиком о ласкающую его руку. Леби улыбнулась, при этом на ее лице читалось явственное удивление.

- Странно, что он к вам так ластится. Обычно он на всех шипит и норовит когтями цапнуть. А вас называет принцессой и сестрой.

- Умеешь мысли читать? – в голосе странницы читался явный интерес.

- Немножко совсем… Ой, только вы никому не говорите!

Незнакомка приложила палец к губам, «не скажу» мол. Девочка облегченно вздохнула.

- А я ведь из-за этого глупого дара чуть не погибла вместе с ним. – Она чмокнула котенка в прохладный носик. – Мне тогда еще мало лет было. Мальчишки меня задразнили, я в слезах в лес убежала. Тут слышу: на помощь кто-то зовет. Голос такой тонкий, пронзительный и, вроде как, звучит прямо у меня в голове. Я побежала в сторону, откуда, как мне показалось, исходил зов, и выбралась прямо к озеру гидры.

Странница поморщилась: ей уже успели столько наболтать про это озеро, что она имела достаточно четкое представление обо всех его обитателях. Правда, если тщательно не фильтровать рассказы деревенских, то вполне можно подумать, что рядом с ними крупнейший рассадник гидр всех миров. На деле, речь шла об одной колонии скромного размера, максимум 10 особей и то некрупных, однако ядовитых, видимо, из-за особого состава воды и межродственного скрещивания в одном из поколений. Девочка тем временем продолжала.

- Озеро в тот день выглядело иначе, чем обычно: гидры прямо под поверхностью плавали, всю воду взбаламутили. А на берегу - кошка с котятами, кричит, будто помочь просит: в самом центре, на островке, ее детеныш остался. – Девочка рассеянно погладила Альфа. – Я…не знаю, что тогда на меня нашло. Помню, что в воду бросилась: за ним плыть. Не понимаю, как смогла невредимой до островка добраться. Вылезла, прижала котенка к себе, а обратно…

- Гидры добычу почуяли?

Леби кивнула, в мыслях еще раз переживая страшный момент: она, мокрая, испуганная, прижимающая к себе еще тогда серого котенка с белым треугольником на лбу, и скопище торчащих из воды голов на длинных чешуйчатых шеях. Пасти, полные ядовитых зубов.

- Одна пошла в атаку, я Альфа собой закрыла и… Я очнулась в пещере, рядом сидел старый отшельник. До этого я видела его лишь пару раз и то мельком. Он мне казался раньше древним страшным колдуном, злым духом. – Леби улыбнулась уголком рта. – А вблизи он совсем не ужасный, даже не такой уж старый. Морщин у него мало, почти нет, только каждая словно рана. И волосы белые-белые, скорее даже серебряные, не как у пожилых в деревне. А рядом с ухом прядь синего цвета, никогда такого не видела.

- Синего… - Странница застыла на месте, ее била крупная дрожь.

Котенок издал жалобный звук и осторожно лизнул руку незнакомки. Она среагировала лишь через некоторое время: отодвинулась и глубже натянула капюшон на глаза. Леби попыталась коснуться ее мыслей, но встретила лишь боль и грусть.

- Вы в порядке?

- Да, наверное. Далеко еще?

- Нет, мы почти пришли. Вы уверены, что с вами все хорошо?

Странница пожала плечами, словно ей было совершенно все равно. Казалось, ее мысли занимало нечто совершенно другое. В конце концов, она взяла себя в руки.

- Отшельник, он спас тебя, не так ли?

- Да…Я потом все хотела поблагодарить его, приходила в пещеру, но как-то тайком: боялась, что прогонит. Наблюдала, как он колдует. Однажды попалась…

- Он, должно быть, сильно разозлился? – Странница усмехнулась.

- (Леби немного смутилась) Ну, поначалу он чуть на меня не набросился, но потом смягчился. Тут и Альф помог: обвился ему вокруг лодыжки – не отдерешь. С того дня пророк мне разрешил приходить, научил грамоте, магии немного, даже с шестом драться. – В ее глазах блеснули крохотные слезинки. – В последнее время он стал как будто таять, жизнь словно начала утекать из него. У меня было ощущение, что на него давит прошлое, огромный груз памяти. И еще…Я видела ветер, черный ветер.

Странница ахнула, полы ее плаща на секунду распахнулись, и девочка успела заметить необычный предмет, привязанный к ее поясу: кусочек застывшего навеки пламени, обернутый в плотный сиреневый бархат. О таком она слышала только в старинных легендах, в которых правда так крепко переплеталась с вымыслом, что невозможно было отделить одного от другого. Странница не дала ей время поразмышлять, ее голос прозвучал даже немного резко.

- Быстрее! У нас мало времени! Мы должны добраться туда с максимальной возможной скоростью. – В мыслях же она добавила: «…пока еще не слишком поздно…»

Он находился на зыбкой грани между жизнью и смертью. Давно ли? Он и сам не помнил… Он всегда знал, что этот день настанет. День, когда ему придется выбирать: подчиниться поглощающей его тьме или же погибнуть, сопротивляясь ей из последних сил, а их осталось ничтожно мало. Он выбрал второе…Почему так? Он не знал. Может, взыграли чувства, которые, как ему казалось, он давно похоронил в глубине сердца… Может, из-за малышки Леби… Может, в память о сестре, которая никогда не простила бы ему первого…

Сестра…Он уже потерял ее дважды. Да, в первый раз он был слишком мал и слаб, чтобы что-либо сделать против силы матери и всепожирающей сущности Лавоса, но от этого ничуть не легче. Он поклялся, что отомстит, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Наверное, именно тогда он обрек себя на поражение. Пожирающая изнутри ненависть, ярость, застилающая разум жажда крови и только тьма впереди. Вот, что он тогда выбрал. Именно из-за этого он и потерял ее второй раз… Горько сознавать, что в его силах было спасти ее, изменить ход истории, но… Каким же глупцом он был, если думал, что победит в одиночку! Его сил не хватило даже для того, чтобы поцарапать этого космического паразита. Казалось, он потерял все, опять…Все? Пожалуй, да. Но, словно маленькая поблажка судьбы, именно тогда впервые за всю жизнь (Альфадор не в счет) у него появились друзья.

Враг моего врага – мой друг? Сначала, пожалуй, что так. Но необъяснимым образом он вскоре почувствовал к ним симпатию. Хохотушка Мерли, серьезная Лука, импульсивная Аула, молчун Хроно, вечно задумчивый Робо и непредсказуемый Гленн. Промелькнувшие в голове отрывки воспоминаний заставили его слегка улыбнуться. Там были и коллективные попытки спрятаться от ветра за ма-а-ленькую скалу, и посиделки в Конце Времен под вечное нытье Гаспара, и ремонт Эпоха, машины времени, общими усилиями. После победы над Лавосом все это осталось в прошлом, их пути разошлись. Скорее всего, навсегда.

Черный ветер еще раз протяжно взвыл. Скоро конец…Что там, за гранью неведомого? Он не знал, хотя столько раз черпал оттуда силу. Если история должна измениться – пусть меняется, если мир должен быть уничтожен – так тому и быть, если он должен умереть – ему остается только смеяться смерти в лицо.

_- А если бы у тебя был второй шанс?_

_- Второй…шанс?_

_- Что если бы существовала возможность все исправить? Ты бы использовал ее?_

_- Раньше…я бы сделал это без колебаний, но сейчас… Я понимаю, что совершил много ошибок. Порой мне кажется, что их слишком много. Но я не хочу ничего исправлять: выбор уже совершен, время движется по пути, определенному нашими прошлыми поступками. Не нам решать, что изменить вначале, в наших силах лишь корректировать грядущее. Я не хочу разрушать то, что было создано, хоть его основой послужили руины прошлого. И ты знаешь это…_

_- Да… И все же, если я дам тебя второй шанс, ты отправишься странствовать вместе со мной?_

_- Я последую за тобой, куда бы ты ни направилась. Я найду тебя, хотя бы нас отделяла завеса времени и пространства. Я не позволю никому причинить тебе вред. Ведь так и должно быть, Оне-сама(яп. Старшая сестра)? _

_- Значит, ты…_

_- Да. И пусть само время укажет нам путь._

Своды пещеры залило радужное сияние, когда замерзшее пламя наконец вспыхнуло, впервые за несметные тысячи лет…

Леби вцепилась мертвой хваткой в руку инквизитора, пусть отдирает как хочет. Ее янтарные глаза пылали огнем ненависти. Рядом с заколотым освященным клинком старейшиной лежало безжизненное тельце Альфа…

… Странница не позволила Леби войти в пещеру пророка вместе с ней. Она не нагрубила, не оттолкнула, просто посмотрела так пристально-пристально, что девочка не посмела ей перечить. Чтобы скоротать время, Леби принялась рисовать, тонким прутиком вычерчивая линии на земле. Она и сама толком не поняла, что за узор у нее получился, однако от него исходило явное предостережение: «Опасность близко!». Альф сердито зашипел – Леби оторвала взгляд от рисунка.

Со стороны окружной тропы к пещере вышла дюжина воинов в одежде, покрытой серебряными нашивками в виде трех ключей, соединенных вместе. У каждого из двенадцати на поясе висел длинный клинок, освященный в храме бога Дарса, великого бога порядка и небесного правосудия. Его последователи, по-своему понявшие постулаты веры, слыли главными искоренителями ереси и колдовства, считавшегося самым страшным грехом. Кроме того, воины храма считались самыми лучшими не только в их стране, но и во всех соседних княжествах и королевствах.

Следом за храмовой дружиной показались священник в длинной мантии, отливавшей белым золотом, и деревенский старейшина. Их сопровождал угрюмый черноволосый мужчина в неброской кожаной одежде с одной-единственной нашивкой, заставлявшей дрожать от ужаса тех, кто знал ее значение: три ключа, объятые алым пламенем – знак инквизитора, охотника на ведьм и колдунов. Сердце девочки испуганно сжалось, когда она поняла причину появления этих людей. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось, чтобы ее предположение оказалось неправильным.

Священник подошел ближе, его одеяние струилось шелковыми волнами. Альф предостерегающе выгнул спину, всем видом показывая, что новые люди ему не по душе. Даже старейшина, к которому котенок относился совершенно нейтрально, теперь вызывал у него лишь гнев. Служитель осмотрелся и произнес, в сущности, ни к кому определенному не обращаясь:

- Ну и где она, эта ведьма, из-за которой меня так срочно вызвали?

- Она, скорее всего, в пещере старого отшельника, хранитель Ремиус. – Старейшина говорил с соответствующим почтением, хотя было видно, что ему это дается с трудом. – Я надеюсь, что ваши благородные воины не тронут пророка, ибо сам Дарс принял мою клятву ему.

- Ясно…Окружить выход, она не должна сбежать от нас. Что там, Габриэль?

- (Охотник указал на Леби) Девчонка…Ведьмина прислужница… - Сверкающий клинок вышел из ножен.

- Нет! Не троньте ее! Бедняжка не причем!

Блеск стального лезвия, и старейшина упал, истекая кровью. Прыгнувшего Альфа охотник с силой отбросил прочь. Котенок ударился о землю и затих. Габриэль развернул клинок с садистским намерением добить зверька. Леби взвилась с места, в глазах ее блестели непрошенные слезы…

Охотник ухмыльнулся: что ему эта девчушка, так, крохотная помеха для удара. Он способен закончить начатое без дополнительных усилий. Его рука вдруг застыла в воздухе. Дар…Еще дремлющая, понемногу растущая сила девочки держала удар меча, не давая опустить лезвие на голову котенка. Тонкие губы Габриэля сложились в злое подобие улыбки. Новый замах уже был направлен в сторону другой цели.

- Стой! – Из пещеры неспешными шагами вышли двое, плотно закутанные в длинные плащи. – Пока я жива, ты не сделаешь этого!

- Ведьма, ты нарушила заветы…

- Оставьте ваши проповеди для более подходящего места и времени, хранитель Ремиус. – Странница фыркнула. – Здесь они вам точно не понадобятся.

- Здесь не ты диктуешь правила, пособница демонов, а я. И я говорю, что если ты добровольно не примешь наказание небесного суда, то придется…

- Захватить меня силой?

- Нет, убить твою маленькую помощницу.

Охотник приставил к горлу Леби длинный кинжал.

- Шантаж…Не ожидала, браво. – Ее голос звучал подобно неземной мелодии.

- А что скажет наш уважаемый «пророк»?

-_ Леби, замри!_

В ту же секунду инквизитор без единого звука растянулся на земле: один метательный кинжал вошел ему точно в сердце, второй – на миллиметр ниже. Леби опустилась на колени: ноги ей отказывали.

- Он м-мертв?

- Я очень в этом сомневаюсь, - Пророк в первый раз нарушил молчание. Странно, но его голос звучал для Леби иначе, чем обычно. Какие-то тональности, свойственные речи странницы, а у него едва различимые, теперь то и дело становились слышимыми. Не было хрипоты, ощущения, что ему не хватает воздуха. Просто ровный спокойный голос. – Таких, как он, все же кинжалами убить сложновато.

- Но не невозможно…

- Умри, ведьма!! – Инквизитор, секунду назад лежавший неподвижно, стремительно вскочил на ноги, в мгновение ока приблизился к страннице и молниеносным движением сорвал с нее плащ.

В воздух взметнулись волны длинных лазурно-синих волос. Они текли и струились, словно гладкий шелк, обрамляя острое личико молодой девушки. Ее глаза сверкали зеленью изумруда, какой бы вошел в лучшую из сокровищниц. Безрукавка и облегающие брюки, все из кожи тончайшей выделки, подчеркивали точеную фигурку молодой колдуньи.

Даже Габриэль изумленно застыл, что уж говорить про более впечатлительную Леби и хранителя. Дружина тоже уставилась на странницу, завороженная. К девочке, плавно отмеряя шаги, подошел пророк. Рука в кожаной перчатке коснулась щеки Леби, вытирая соленую капельку слезы.

- Ты молодец, только не плачь: все исправится. Ну вот…А теперь, постарайся найти укромное местечко, где тебя не заденут: схватка обещает быть жаркой.

С этими словами он выпрямился и резко сдернул плащ. Леби ахнула, и было чему удивляться. Тому, кого она знала как старого отшельника, сейчас никто не дал бы и двадцати. Лазурно-синие волосы, собранные сзади в косу, подчеркивали острые черты лица, а также по-эльфийски длинные уши. Глубокие морщины исчезли без следа, осталась, разве что, складочка между бровями. А чуть раскосые зеленые глаза впервые за долгое время сияли изумрудным блеском. Леби, порой, раньше гадала, как бы пророк выглядел в молодости, и уж точно не приписывала ему гору мышц, как у некоторых парней в деревне. Ну, хоть в чем-то она угадала: стройный, поджарый, он казался диким котом, в любую минуту готовым к броску. И, похоже, вскоре не преминет это сделать.

- Вы…вы…

Принц и принцесса исчезнувшей цивилизации магов переглянулись.

- Зилоты, вроде как. Хотя Темных Веках этим термином не пользовался ни один ученый. Его появление относят к 7-8 веку, когда само существование древней цивилизации превратилось в легенду. – Странница чуть прищурилась. – Но это так, теория…Теперь предлагаю обсудить действительно важные вещи. По чести говоря, мне совершенно не хотелось связываться с вами, а тем более сражаться. Это первое. Второе, меня привело сюда сугубо лично дело, совершенно не относящееся ни к захвату мира, ни к чему-либо в том же духе.

- Ложью напитаны слова ведьм…

- Вы просто не желаете меня слушать… Единственная причина, приведшая меня сюда, - мой младший брат!

- Какой брат?!

- Вы что, фамильного сходства не обнаруживаете? – Пророк лукаво приподнял бровь.

При виде этого на первый взгляд невинного движения дружинники схватились за мечи, а хранитель отступил на пару шажков назад. Габриэль, мрачно ухмыляясь, выхватил тяжеленный цеп. Пророк покачал головой.

- И все-таки жаль, что, несмотря на все старания, люди плохо учатся на ошибках, не важно, своих или чужих…

- Ты это к чему, братишка?

- Да так, вспомнилась небольшая потасовка несколько лет назад…

- Смотри у меня…Что ж, если уж они так хотят сражаться, почему бы нам не дать им такую возможность? Что скажешь?

- Может быть, ты и права, Шала, оне-сама…

Боевая коса на древке черного дерева и белый резной посох схлестнулись с цепом и дюжиной мечей…

Леби мало что смогла запомнить из сражения. Вроде видела все, а память не сохранила. Беспорядочный звон мечей, блеск острых клинков, от которых не мог уйти никто по эту сторону моря…А они уходили, словно синие молнии, в последний момент ускользая от удара, и лезвия падали в пустоту…А потом ей вспоминались крылья, пара черных, как ночь, и два других, что белее облаков. А еще заклинание на древнем языке, так похожее на песню…Только вот ни одного слова девочка, как ни пыталась, припомнить не могла, будто стерли их из памяти. Еще алый огонь в руках инквизитора и крик, ее собственный крик, и пронзительный вопль Альфа…

Девочка очнулась от ощущения, что кто-то лижет ее лицо. Осторожно отодвинув в сторону котенка, она приподнялась на локтях. Чуть в стороне виднелись свежие следы поспешного бегства храмовников. Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, хотя Леби почему-то вспоминался усыпанный звездами небосвод над головами сражающихся. Может, это было настоящее колдовство? Или только ее воображение? Она не знала…

Рядом, на мягкой траве, в задумчивости сидел пророк. Его синие волосы свободно летели по ветру, напоминая то ли о речном потоке, то ли о морских волнах. Увидев, что Леби очнулась, он прошептал:

- Я боялся, очень боялся, что ты… - Он склонил голову и вдруг улыбнулся. – Тебе удалось выставить отличный магический заслон, у тебя определенно талант. Жаль, что я не смогу учить тебя…Я показал Альфадору местонахождение пары отличных учителей, он отведет тебя, если попросишь…

- Ты уходишь? Но почему? – Сердце Леби сдавила отчасти непонятная ей самой грусть.

- Потому, что так надо…Я дал обещание, которое не хотел бы нарушать. – Пророк усмехнулся. – Наверное, она и сама даже не знает, почему дала мне второй шанс, почему выжгла черную ненависть из моего сердца. Того, что я могу сделать для нее, никогда будет достаточно, чтобы ее отблагодарить. Странная штука – жизнь.

Он на секунду отвлекся, чтобы погладить льнущего к нему Альфа, и продолжил:

- Тома обещал позаботиться о тебе…

- Великий Путешественник Тома! – Старейшина гордо выпятил грудь.

- Да-да, я помню…

- Что-то я начинаю сомневаться, а не зря ли я его лечила? – Усталая Шала ловко примостилась рядом с братом.

- Да ладно тебе! В любом случае, я всегда успею повернуть процесс в обратном направлении. А не я, так Альф. Говорят же, что питомцы часто становятся похожими на своих хозяев.

Он Та-а-к многозначительно подмигнул, что Леби и Шала синхронно покатились со смеху, а старейшина совсем сник и о чем-то надолго задумался. Наконец странница кивнула брату:

- Нам пора идти, Янус.

- Я знаю…

Он крепко обнял Леби.

- Я всегда буду помнить о тебе. Береги Альфа и, хоть немножко, себя. – Он осторожно убрал слезинку с ее щеки. – И перестань, наконец, плакать: улыбка идет тебе гораздо больше.

Он в последний раз ласково коснулся волос девочки, а затем поднялся на ноги. Чуть в отдалении стояла Шала с молитвенно сложенными на груди руками. Ее голос сначала просто тонул в шелесте листьев, шуме ветра, а затем перекрыл их, подобно океанской волне. Чуть переждав, пророк присоединился к сестре. Их голоса создали причудливую мелодию, не похожую ни на что, и, тем не менее, завораживающе прекрасную.

В воздухе зашевелились потоки энергии, образовавшие вскоре сверкающий водоворот красок. Врата были открыты. Леби знала, что ей будет не хватать пророка. Пусть он поначалу был с ней не очень-то приветлив, пусть предпочитал отмалчиваться о своих чувствах, пусть на тренировках он требовал от нее, казалось бы, слишком многого. И все же, он стал для нее другом, человеком, что с молчаливым вниманием мог выслушать ее, а затем дать один простой совет, после чего все проблемы сразу становились понятными и вполне разрешимыми. Человеком, которому было абсолютно все равно, что о ней говорили в деревне; человеком, посвятившему ей частичку своего сердца…

Брат и сестра стояли у входа в портал. Ветер играл с их волосами, словно стараясь завязать из них морские узлы. На западе ало-золотым огнем горел великолепный закат, словно прощальный подарок этого мира.

_- Куда мы теперь?_

_- Ты же сам сказал: «Пусть само время укажет нам путь», - и потом, ты еще должен будешь спасти меня в 1020-м. Там, конечно, серьезная компания собирается, но без твоего участия они вряд ли справятся._

_- Хм...Я иногда тебе просто поражаюсь, оне-сама. Как думаешь, белое с золотым мне пойдет?_

Между ними проскочила искра веселья. Шала, повинуясь внезапному порыву, вдруг развернулась и послала воздушный поцелуй погруженной в грустные мысли Леби. Полные удивления янтарные глаза на мгновение поймали взгляд изумрудно-зеленых. На лице девочки расцвела чистая, светлая улыбка.

- _Обещаешь?_

_- Обещаю. _

Принц и принцесса шагнули в портал, вскоре растаявший, растворившийся в вечернем воздухе. И мало кто заметил, что Альфадор на пару секунд изменил облик и превратился в нескладного синеволосого мальчишку лет 7-8. Его рука взметнулась вверх в благословляющем жесте, когда он встретился глазами с Янусом. Они синхронно подмигнули друг другу, и котенок вернулся в свою обычную пушистую форму. Губы Томы тронула едва заметная улыбка:

- _Похожими на хозяев, да?..._

Вслух же он сказал:

- Что ж, Леби, идем, пока не стемнело. Может, вечерком покажешь мне пару ударчиков, а то я все не могу сообразить, как он меня все время побеждал?

Девочка кивнула, подхватила Альфа, и они вместе пошли по тропе, ведущей в деревню. И, вроде как, никто из них особо не удивился, когда на следующий день все симптомы болезни у Леби исчезли, будто их и не было…


End file.
